


Pink chocolates for Valentine's Day

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke goes shopping for Valentine's Day with his best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink chocolates for Valentine's Day

Zeke huffed slightly when he noticed his best friend grabbing for a large, pink box of chocolates. Much too expensive. And a waste of money. Delilah, cheerleader bitch at Herrington High would never have an eye for the school's geek. But Casey obviously had a crush on her. Stupid boy, he deserved someone better. Someone who really cared about him.

"Anything, but pink," he growled.

Casey looked at him questioningly.  
"Hm? Why not? I guess every girl likes pink."

"Bitches like Delilah expect something different that chocolates in a pink box, just trust me."

"Okay."  
Casey chuckled.  
"So, tell me, what will you buy for the lady of your heart?"

"The what?"  
Zeke snorted slightly. He knew this was not the best moment. But probably the right one would never come.  
"Who says that there is a girl I'm interested in?"

"Oh, c'mon, almost every girl at school is crazy about you."

"Right. Doesn't mean, though, that I'm interested. At least not in a girl."

Casey felt warm showers rushing through his body. The sparkling in Zeke's eyes, he had already noticed before seemed to deepen even more. Suddenly his heart beat faster, his mouth went dry. Could it be that Zeke ...?

Determined, he grabbed the chocolate box and went over to the cash register to pay.

"My mom loves chocolates from Hershey's," he said.  
"And she doesn't care when the box is pink."

The relief in Zeke's eyes told volumes. And Casey decided that it was time to risk the next step. He would also buy a Val-Day present for Zeke.

Not pink, of course.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written as a comment-fic
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
